My Assassin
by vampoof94
Summary: Johanna is an assassin and is trying to protect Katniss from another assassin. Joniss Katniss x Johanna


Johanna was perched at the top of a building watching the people walk around acting as if nothing was wrong. Johanna knew that not everything was okay. She had just heard that someone hired an assassin to take out her girlfriend. Johanna had been pissed when she heard it and she forced Katniss to stay right beside her almost all day everyday. She would only let Katniss be away from her when the girl was sleeping because Johanna hadn't slept since she learned of the assassin and she had no plans to sleep. Katniss tried to get Johanna to rest but Jo refused saying that she had to keep a close eye on their surroundings since she was an assassin herself. When they first started dating, Johanna was fearful of telling Katniss of who she really was but one night when someone attacked them, Johanna had busted out her skills and Katniss caught on. She didn't mind and she admitted that she felt safer with Johanna even more after learning of her identity. Johanna yawned and played with her ax. It was always at her side no matter where she happened to be. Katniss hated it sometimes because it got in the way sometimes but Johanna just rolled her eyes and claimed that it could save both their lives one day. Johanna heard something and stood up quickly with her ax in hand. She ducked down and checked on Katniss to see her still sleeping soundly. She heard the noise again and quickly turned her head. Something was in the alley by their house. Johanna quietly made her way to the edge of the roof and looked down. She saw something moving in the trashcans. Johanna swiftly jumped down into the alley and kicked the trashcan over and pointed her ax at whatever jumped out. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. It was just raccoon. Johanna put her ax back on her belt and picked the trashcan back up. She scolded herself for letting herself get caught off guard when she had been so well trained. She had been training for years and she had always been great at finding her targets quickly and swiftly. Now she was losing her touch when she really needed to be alert. Someone could easily sneak past her and kill Katniss. Johanna snapped her head up and shook her head to rid her mind of her thoughts. She climbed back up to their bedroom window and checked back on Katniss who was still sleeping.

'_Is she breathing?_' Johanna quickly made her way to Katniss' side and shook her shoulder. Katniss moved around and groaned in her sleep. Johanna sighed in relief.

"Jo?" Katniss' voice was still hoarse from sleep and she stretched before sitting up with her eyes still closed. "Something wrong Jo?"

"Huh? No I just wanted to see if you were breathing."

"Would you please get some sleep?"

"Not until I catch that damn assassin."

"How do you know that someone is even coming after me?" Katniss asked with annoyance laced in her voice.

"Because Finnick told me and he would never lie to me about your safety."

"You're so overprotective Jo. I think you can sleep a little bit and I'll be just fine."

"No no no! Not taking any chances." Johanna crossed her arms and stared straight at Katniss. "I don't want to lose you."

"Jo...I'm not going anywhere and you shouldn't worry." Katniss turned and placed a hand on Johanna's cheek and the older girl leaned into the touch. "You're the greatest a assassin I know and I know that you're always there for me. Nobody gets past you."

"I'm the only assassin you know."

"I know Finnick."

"Barely."

"Still."

"And I nearly killed a raccoon." Johanna grumbled and Katniss chuckled. "It's not funny."

"It just proves that you need sleep Johanna. Please sleep. I'm sure you would be able to focus better then."

"I'll get some sleep in the morning." Johanna grumbled quietly. Katniss smiled and kissed Johanna's cheek.

"Good. What time is it?"

"Probably around 3am." Johanna yawned. "And if I sleep, Finnick follows you around."

"Jo..."

"No you have to listen to me brainless. I can't sleep unless I know you're safe."

"Fine." Katniss sighed in defeat and laid back down. "Wake me in a few hours when you decide to sleep."

"Okay." Johanna said. She walked over to the window and sat down on the ledge. The night air was cool and there was a slight breeze. Johanna stared straight ahead and noticed how the moonlight reflected off of the river. It was a pretty sight to see. She just had a few hours to go and then she could try to sleep for Katniss.

…**...**

"So what are you making Katniss?" Finnick asked as he looked over Katniss' shoulder. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"A chocolate cake for Jo. She has been working herself too much this week."

"Awww you're sweet." Finnick grinned as he stole a sugar cube and popped it into his mouth. He had gotten here only an hour ago so Johanna could sleep a little and Katniss already wanted to tape his mouth shut.

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"Nope. My sole job is to stay by your side and kick ass if needed."

"Great..." Katniss said as she placed the cake into the oven. Katniss lifted her head when she heard a knock at the door. She pushed her bangs out of her face and walked over to the door. Finnick was right behind her with his knife in hand. His trident was only a few feet away if he needed it. Katniss opened the door and was met with a kick to the stomach. She heard Finnick yell and her attacker cry out in pain as Finnick's knife connected with his body. Finnick cursed and Katniss looked up to see three hooded figures running towards them.

"Katniss! Get upstairs!" Finnick ordered and Katniss jumped to her feet ignoring the pain in her side. She climbed the stairs until she reached her and Johanna's bedroom. She slammed the door open and ran to her bow. Johanna had bolted straight up and out of bed when the door slammed open and now she had her ax in hand.

"What's wrong!?" Johanna asked as she made her way to Katniss who now had her bow ready with an arrow pointed straight ahead.

"Assassins. We need to help Finnick!" Katniss ran out the door and Johanna cursed as she bolted after her girlfriend. She saw Finnick fighting against the assassins once they got downstairs. She saw Katniss aiming her arrow at one of the assassins. Johanna ran towards the third guy and slashed out with her ax. He jumped back and Johanna could see a smile on his face. He turned and threw his knife towards Katniss.

"Katniss! Duck!" Johanna growled as Katniss barely escaped the knifes path. It grazed the girls arm and Johanna felt her ax being kicked from her hand. She faced her opponent and glared at him. "You're going to pay for hurting her asshole." Johanna stole a knife from Finnick's belt and lunged at the man facing her. He pulled out a second knife and they began to try and stab each other. Johanna had the advantage though since she was smaller. She had speed on her side and even though she was small, she had strength. Johanna grinned and jumped to the side before reeling back and bringing the knife up so it sunk into the assassins throat. Blood poured from the wound when Johanna ripped the knife out. The man tried to stop the bleeding by putting his hands on his throat, and Johanna left him bleeding on the ground and ran to Katniss' side. "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Katniss had a hand on her arm to stop the bleeding and Johanna sighed.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute."

"Sorry." Katniss grumbled. Finnick walked over to them and bent down.

"Looks like that's all of them for now."

"Thanks for the help Finnick." Johanna said.

"Not a problem Jo." He grinned and walked over to Johanna's now dead opponent. "Good job once again."

"It was nothing. He never stood a chance."

"That is true. You okay there Kat?"

"Yes for the last time I am fine." Katniss pushed herself up and walked into the kitchen.

"Ooooo whatcha making?" Johanna asked as she followed Katniss.

"Cake."

"Can I have some?"

"Once it's done."

"Yes!"

"And once you clean the living room."

Johanna frowned but walked into the other room. "Seems fair. Can't leave these idiots laying here."

"We should dump them in the river." Finnick suggested.

"I don't care as long as they're not here."

"Let's do this."

"Johanna Mason!"

"What?" Johanna looked into the kitchen to see Katniss blushing.

"Put some damn pants on before leaving!"

"Oh?" Johanna looked down and remembered that she had just jumped out of bed before fighting the assassins. "I'm surprised my good looks didn't knock them dead."

"Jo..."

"Fine..." Johanna rolled her eyes and started to leave, but Katniss wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck.

"You do put ass in assassin."

"Oh really now? That was pretty bold of you kitten." Johanna smirked and turned to face Katniss.

"And sass apparently."

"Once I clean all this up, I want to cuddle and eat cake."

"I guess you deserved it." Katniss smiled and kissed Johanna.

"I'm going to clean that wound too when I get back."

"I'm fine Jo."

"I know, but an assassin can never be too careful."

"Overprotective."

"You know it."

Katniss smiled. "But you're my assassin so it's okay."


End file.
